Pikachu
|dex number = 025}} Pikachu is the Mouse Pokémon. It is an Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone or leveled up properly. Biology Pikachu is a short, small, chubby mouse-like Pokémon. It has a tipped tail that is yellow and brown, and pointed ears that are black on the tip and and yellow on the rest. It has red cheeks, making it seemingly look happy. It has small legs that have four fingers. It also has two brown stripes on its back. Pikachu is 1'04" tall, and weighs 13.2 pounds. If the Pikachu is female, its tail tip will be shaped like a heart. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the female Pikachu receives a slightly different form. The tip of its tail is now black, making the heart shape more visible. This unique Pikachu is capable of being dressed up into five different costumes each representing a Contest stat (Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Cleverness, and Toughness). In those costumes, it is capable of learning moves that it otherwise would not know. Super Smash Bros. *Pikachu is a playable character in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. See Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) for more information. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Blade * Zappy is Roland's Pikachu and bonded partner in Pokémon Blade. ''The most powerful Pikachu ever known and Roland's partner. He is the deuteragonist of the series, and a main character. Apparently, he knows table manners. Legends Of The Pokédex *Zap is Ty's Pikachu in [[Legends Of The Pokedex|''Legend of The Pokédex.]] The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon *Pikachu is a main character in The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon. Pokémon Students of the Legends *Pikachu is Christi's Pokémon and bonded partner in ''Pokémon Students of the Legends''.'' Flare Insignia *Volt, a Pikachu, first appears in [[Amnesia|''Amnesia]]. He is a main character. Mopthro Journeys * Stacia caught her own Pikachu in [[Search for the Flying-Type: Enter Ambystoma!|''Search for the Flying-Type: Enter Ambystoma!]] PokeSelects * A Pikachu belonging to Red appeared in ''Red Alert. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve *Ash's Pikachu will appear in The Kid and his Pikachu. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Pikachu is a competitor in the Smash Bros tournament, as well as its own battle choice. ** It battled in ''Starting From Scratch'' and ''Defying One's Will''. Its ability is Static. ** It appeared in [[To Infinity and Beyond!|''To Infinity and Beyond!]],'' ''Back To the Future'','' [[Test of Will|''Test of Will]],'' [[The Fourth Round|''The Fourth Round]],'' [[Final Battle!|''Final Battle!]],'' [[New Challengers Approach|''New Challengers Approach]] and ''Core of Creation''. ** Its Final Smash is Volt Tackle, being one of its standard moves. Pokémon Techno and Steampunk *Pikachu can also evolve into Voltchu with a Time Stone, in Pokémon Techno and Steampunk. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Red has a Pikachu which is his childhood friend. * Ash's Pikachu is shown in his shoulders. Pokémon Tales * Ben's Pikachu, nicknamed Frankenstrike, debuted in ''Knights of Chivalry''. He evolved into Raichu prior to ''Battle of the Tower''. * Terra's Pikachu appeared in ''The Ace Named Terra''. It is Male. * Kyle's Pikachu appeared in ''Fighting Some ZZZ's''. It is Male. * A wild Pikachu appeared in ''Vs. Electrode''. * Hayley's Pikachu debuted in ''The Pokémon Ranch''.'' It is given to Android prior to [[Vs. Android|''Vs. Android]]. It is Female. * Eagun's Pikachu debuted in ''Vs. Shadow Piloswine''. It is male. ** In ''Vs. Ian's Past 1'', he is snagged by Eldes and turned into a Shadow Pokémon. He is snagged back by Ian. * Wild Pikachu appeared in ''Vs. Raikou''. * A fan club member's Pikachu appeared in ''Induction into the Fan Club''. It is female. Mioo, Dorost Ast! * Ash's Pikachu roams around in an alternate reality as a human being. Pokémon Stop * Pikachu is catchable early in the game. To Be The Best * Declan's Pikachu debuts in I Choose You! and is present in every episode since Pokemon Quest * Ash's Pikachu debuts in The Beginning of a Journey and is Ash's travelling companion. Pokédex Entries Moves *START: Thunder Shock *START: Tail Whip *005: Growl *007: Play Nice *010: Quick Attack *013: Thunder Wave *018: Electro Ball *021: Double Team *023: Nuzzle *026: Slam *029: Thunderbolt *034: Feint *037: Agility *042: Discharge *046: Light Screen *050: Thunder See Also * Gallery * Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Mouse Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Destris Pokemon Category:Yellow Pokemon Category:Pikachu Family Category:First Evolutions Category:Mammal Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon Category:Evolves by Stone